A different ending
by vegeta-is-mine
Summary: Set just before the end of the book, Sonea and Akkarin recieve help from two girls who seem to know Akkarin fairly well.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own! Wahhh!

Co-written: Kureru and Lambentness

Sonea gasped as a hand touched her shoulder, she turned her attention away from the last Ichani, behind her a small red haired girl began pouring magic into Sonea. Akkarin's grip lessened and Sonea watched as a girl with curly hair knelt down and began healing Akkarin.

Sonea quickly turned her attention back to the Ichani and used the stranger's magic to kill her last enemy. Sonea felt the hand leave her shoulder and she turned once again to the strangers, "What? Who are you?"

The one with curly hair looked up from healing Akkarin, "We are creatures from the world beyond. We saw your plight and we decided to help you with our fairy powers."

The red head hit her companion over the head, "I'm sorry, this is my twin, Kureru and I'm Miri. My sister has a tendency to lie to those she doesn't know." Miri looked at Akkarin who was beginning to come around, Miri pointed to him, "Akkarin is our older brother."

"Yes, he is also a fairy from our world but he came here before us." Said Kureru standing up next to Miri.

Miri punched Kureru in the gut, "Kureru, be nice…this is Sonea!"

"I am being nice, I'm always nice."

"You're lying again; you shouldn't lie to her, Akkarin's in love with her!"

"Okay…I'll be my nice, happy self."

"Good girl."

"Sonea…" came a soft call on the ground.

Sonea quickly crawled over to Akkarin holding his hand tightly, "Akkarin?"

"Are you alright? Where are the Ichani?" asked Akkarin looking worried.

Sonea buried her head in Akkarin's chest, tears trailing down her cheeks, "They're dead, those girls showed up and helped." Sonea pointed to Kureru and Miri.

"We have come to annoy." Said Kureru with an evil grin but then her grin faded as she looked around herself, "and clean, this place is disgusting!"

Sonea looked at Akkarin, "They said you were there brother."

Akkarin finally looked at the other two, "Kureru, Miri, why are you two here? Mother and father let you leave the house?"

Miri nodded, "Mother convinced father to let us come to the guild…on one condition though."

"What's that?" asked Akkarin still finding it hard to believe that his younger sisters where at the guild.

"We have to live with you."

"I don't know if I still have a home here anymore." Said Akkarin as Sonea helped him to his feet.

Lord Balkan walked forward followed by the other high magicians who were leading the survivors towards them, "Of course you do, we have already had a vote, you are to be reinstated as high lord, with Sonea as your apprentice."

Akkarin looked at them with them with wide eyes. The rest of the magicians had arrived and begun cheering Sonea and Akkarin. Lord Balkan chuckled, "There you go Akkarin."

"I thank you, all of you." Said Akkarin nodding to them all. Sonea smiled at Akkarin holding his hand tightly.

"May I ask." Said Dannyl, "Who are you two?" Dannyl gestured at Miri and Kureru.

"We are Akkarin's sisters." Miri replied stiffly.

"From a world far beyond this one, where houses float in the air and people sleep with…" said Kureru until Miri hit her over the head, "I'm sorry, my twin likes to lie to people she doesn't know."

"I do not, I have never lied in my 831 years of life." Said Kureru with her arms crossed.

Miri glared at her sister, "Kureru, shut up, if you stop lying they may let you clean up!"

Kureru stood still, mouth closed tightly a happy look in her eyes.

Sonea looked at Akkarin with both brows raised.

"My sisters are very…"Akkarin's voice trailed off.

Sonea nodded in understanding, "What did you mean mother and father let you?" she asked the two girls.

"Well you see." Kureru started arms crossed, "because we come from another world we…" Miri elbowed her, "Behave or no cleaning!"

Kureru pouted but she stayed silent. Miri pointed at Akkarin, "He can explain everything."

Akkarin sighed, "My parents are very protective of my sisters, they have never been allowed to leave the house…until now."

Sonea gasped, "Never left the house at all! Ever?"

"No, never. Well they were allowed in the area outside the back of the house if father of I was with them."

Sonea stared at him in surprise, "Why?"

"My parents were or are afraid that Kureru and Miri may get married or pregnant or hurt."

Sonea looked at the girls, "Well, why are they allowed to leave now?"

"I don't know why. Why did they Miri?" Akkarin asked his younger sister, a frown on his beautiful face.

Miri shrugged, "They were worried that if someone broke into the house they wouldn't be able to protect us, so they wanted us to live with you, they had no idea what was going on, so instead of going straight to you we gotta look around a bit. I never knew the streets were so wide!"

"Yes and we met some very interesting people, one of them had purple hair and three ears and he talked in burps." Piped up Kureru.

Miri elbowed Kureru in the side and glared at her twin.

"Yes Miri?" Kureru looking at Miri with a smile and big innocent eyes.

Miri sighed, "You lied again, I suppose we'll just have to clean up without you!"

"NOOOOO!" Kureru cried falling to her knees in front of Miri.

Miri smirked, "I'll let you clean if you promise to never lie again, and you better not lie in your promise!"

"But lying is my way of protecting myself from others." Whispered Kureru so only Miri could hear her.

"Well find another way of protecting yourself."

"But I might end up like you."

"What? What am I like huh?"

"You are paranoid and you make up theories about everything."

Miri shook her head, "I'm not paranoid! Am I? Anyway, find another way to hide!"

"Can I stop talking?"

Miri glared hard at her sister, "No!"

"What then?"

"I don't know, find something!"

"I can't!"

"You will if you want to clean!"

"I don't want to clean." Kureru said standing up.

"Yes Kureru, sure Kureru." Miri walked over to Akkarin, "Hey big brother, can I go and look around?"

"There are things that need to be done first, such as collecting the dead and helping people who are hurt." Akkarin replied.

"Fine."

"Let's begin." Akkarin said firmly.

TBC

Review please


End file.
